


Don't Let Me Out of Your Arms

by thericketandoo



Series: The Sword and the Pen [2]
Category: The Hour
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thericketandoo/pseuds/thericketandoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Cold chips lay in their grease-spotted newspaper wrappings on the table, and next to it, another sat unopened. It's ten-thirty, and Freddie still isn't home.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Part 2 of the series. Bel waits for Freddie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let Me Out of Your Arms

"No, I'm asking if _you_ think Mr. Lyon is ready to come back to work, Miss Rowley?" Randall had made sure Bel looked into his eyes before he finished talking.

 

"Yes, I think- of course he is." It sounded forced, she knew, but what choice did she have?

 

_He has to be._

 

\--

 

Cold chips lay in their grease-spotted newspaper wrappings on the table, and next to it, another sat unopened. It's ten-thirty, and Freddie still isn't home.

 

Bel glanced around her apartment, absentmindedly biting at the tip of her thumb. She needed a distraction; something that could stop her from going back and fourth from staring at the front door to looking back at her telephone. 

 

If she wasn't so worried she'd be livid with him, and rightfully so, but instead her nerves had made it nearly impossible to finish her dinner. That was two hours ago, when she'd given up on waiting, or at least, when she had pretended to give up and more so _gave in_ to her hunger. There was some part of her that hoped Freddie might feel guilty for making her wait, or making her eat alone, but how could he when she wasn't even sure if he felt anything anymore.

 

She stood up, gathered the remnants of her dinner, and tossed it in the bin. 

 

Only four months ago she was sure he was lost to her forever.  Four months ago, Freddie did that brave, but foolish (so very foolish) thing, and nearly got himself killed. He had survived, barely, but something of him stayed behind on the floor of that room he was beaten in, or even perhaps on the lawn in front of the studios where they had left him. Wherever it was, and whatever it was, exactly, it was gone, and Bel saw no way of getting it back.

 

She picked up a book from the coffee table, not even glancing at the cover, and sat back down in the kitchen. Her elbows rested on the table, fingernails slowly scratching at her hairline as she pretended to read. 

 

_Should I call him? No, don't be ridiculous, Bel. Just leave him be._

 

'Leave him be' was so much more difficult than she could have ever imagined. After he had confessed his feelings, after that kiss, and after all of this it was impossible to be in a true, public relationship, much to Freddie's dismay, or to go back to things as usual. Bel was sure there was no other choice than to be anything besides friends, at work. Not while Freddie was technically still married to that French girl, who was now seemingly impossible to find. 

 

_Impossible. God, so many things are impossible now. There are impossible things, Freddie. Foolish, stupid-_

 

Her thoughts were cut short by a knock at her door. Bel wanted to answer the door, be angry with him, and say something to make him feel guilty, but her emotions had other plans. If they couldn't be together at work, at least they could be here, now. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile, and I'm not sure if I'm going to finish this???


End file.
